dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Dishonored
Dishonored is a first person stealth-action game developed by Arkane Studios and published by Bethesda Softworks. The project is headed by co-creative directors Harvey Smith, lead designer of Deus Ex, and Raf Colantonio, founder of Arkane Studios. Viktor Antonov, the visual design director, who also designed most of the style of City 17, the Combine architecture, and the technology in Half-Life 2, has said the game has a Lovecraftian feel, and draws some inspiration from Half-Life 2, at the request of the production team. According to Antonov, the other sources from which the game derives inspiration are books and artwork, as opposed to video games and movies. The game will be released in 2012 for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Story Dishonored follows the story of Corvo, the last bodyguard to the Empress. He is falsely implicated in his charge's death by Lord Regent, her usurper, and imprisoned. Driven by revenge, years later he escapes prison, and becomes an infamous assassin as he strives to avenge his, and her, fate. Gameplay Dishonored strongly emphasises player choice and control. Every mission has multiple solutions, and can be completed in various ways -- possibly even ways that have not been specifically thought of or planned for by the developers (emergent gameplay). The game will have plot-determining dialogue choices, but not many: the focus is on affecting the world and the narrative primarily through your actions, instead of your words. Mechanics Hand-to-hand, melee, and ranged combat; stealth; supernatural abilities; gadgets; and potions can all be used independently or in combination in order to complete missions. Also integral to gameplay is the Heart. Dishonored's combat has been described as being similar to Dark Messiah's. Corvo always uses his right hand for melee weapons, while his left hand wields ranged weapons or supernatural abilities. Executing special moves, such as performing an aerial execution while jumping from on high, fills up an adrenaline gauge, which, when full, can be used to increase combat prowess. The inventory screen takes the form of a wheel, which is superimposed on the screen when you press a key, divided into eight sections that each contain a piece of equipment. The action does not stop while the inventory screen is used, but instead goes into slow motion. Each of the world's environments have been created with verticality in mind, allowing Corvo to scale buildings, jump across rooftops, sneak through streets, wander sewer systems, and even swim if the occasion arises. Many areas are open to exploration; hidden rewards and experiences await, tucked away, for the more adventurous players to find. Chaos The game features a "Chaos" system that tracks Dishonored's world-state. The more disruptive your actions, the more chaotic the world becomes. For instance, though an area may initally be calm, players can disrupt that serenity. Some actions are less chaotic, such as killing a guard and hiding his body in a dumpster, whereas raising an alarm or killing a civilian in broad daylight will provoke a greater response from the environment. The opposite is also true, and there are side-missions which, if executed properly, will lower existing Chaos. Changes in the Chaos system might result in subtle in-game consequences, such as more rats appearing in an area or little differences in dialogue, or more noticable consequences, such as more guards appearing on patrols or characters refusing to interact with you or rewarding you, depending on what they think of your actions. If you create enough Chaos, bedlam ensues: NPCs begin to attack each other, rats swarm the area, and the world through which Corvo moves becomes an altogether nightmarish place. The developers emphasise that the Chaos system is not a morality metre, but a stability metre. It is meant to highlight the plight of Dunwall: its people are no longer concerned with right and wrong, but merely with holding on to the little certainty that still exists. How "chaotically" a player decides to play the game is entirely up to them. Players can be extremely disruptive, creating death and destruction wherever they go, or they can take a subtle approach, even completing the entire game without killing anyone; the developers assume that most players will take a middle-of-the-road approach, trying to manoeuvre their way through hostile environments undetected but resorting to killing when their plans go awry. All play styles result in different playthroughs for the player. AI Raf Colantonio has described Dishonored's AI as "analog AI", meaning that the AI personality is structured along a spectrum, instead of on/off states. A number of characteristics are modified on the fly. For example, two guards talking to each other have narrower "vision cones", and duller hearing than their patrolling counterparts. Light, mental state, ambient noise and such all affect how the AI reacts. World Harvey Smith describes Dishonored's aesthetic as "retro-future-industrial", which combines influences from 17th-century England; modern, Orwellian dystopia; and anachronistic technology, such as spindled armatures, walls of light, and buggy-like vehicles. The environment is intended to be a storied backdrop, and not just a blank stage on which the action takes place. Stately monuments dot the city. Graffiti splashes buildings. Prostitutes canvass neighbourhoods. Overturned dumpsters litter the streets. Corpses wait to be thrown into the sea. The world of Dishonored consists almost entirely of water but for the Isles, a group of islands in the north-west region of the world, and the Pandyssian Continent, a giant land mass to the south-east of them. Corvo's tale takes place in the calendar year of 1666, in Dunwall, the capital city of Gristol. The central hub, to which Corvo continually returns between missions, is the Pit Bull Pub. Videos Screenshots External links *Official website Category:Lore Category:Lore Category:World Category:Lore Category:Location Category:World *